


Love Between the Stacks

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fooling around in the library, Happily married nerds, Library AU, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Jemma compete for the same study room in the library...but there's a lot more between them than that.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Love Between the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> This was written for @aosficnet2 AOS AU August -- Library AU, prompted (and beta'd) by the lovely @agentofship. I was not in control of what happened in this fic, so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy!

Fitz scowled as he reached the third floor of the library. The best study room in the whole building was tucked into the corner. With windows overlooking the pond and the best tech set-up, it was always in high demand. Which was why it was so frustrating that Jemma “must run straight to the library after class” Simmons always seemed to get there before he did. She had her notebooks, pens, and post-its spread over the table, making it clear she wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.

He sighed in frustration, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. She knew exactly what she was doing. Fitz watched her for a moment, willing her to look up before it looked like he was being a creep. But then she did and his neck went hot as she smiled and gave him a little wave.

The feeling of happiness in his chest lingered long after he’d settled into the group study space beside a group of athletes who were clearly using their library study hall hours to do anything except study.

Fitz tutored freshmen physics students for the next two hours. Some of them were promising and seemed to be genuinely interested, while others would need a miracle to pass their first semester. He stretched, rolling his shoulders to work out some of the tension. Between his own classes and research, and his job tutoring the beginning students, he spent way too much of his day bent over a notebook full of calculations.

But now it was late, the tables around him were empty, and his last freshman was finishing up his practice problems. 

“I think I got it.”

Fitz glanced down at the scribbled work in Milton’s notebook and nodded his head once at the final answer.

“Good. I think --” There was a flash of color from the corner of his eye and Fitz was temporarily distracted. “Just, good.”

It didn’t seem to matter what he said anyway since Milton was shoving his books and notebook into his bag. Good to see he cared so much about physics.

But that freed him up to look around -- not too obviously, of course -- to identify the source of the movement.

“See you next week!” Milton said as he walked away.

“Yeah. Bye.”

There it was again. A flash of green between the stacks. He quickly scooped all of his things into his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder before peeking between the first two rows of shelves. There was no one there. No surprise since it was so late and most of the students here wouldn’t know what to do with a book if it bit them. Footsteps sounded nearby and he followed them to a dark corner by the emergency exit.

The lightbulb was burned out and hadn’t been replaced in weeks. It was a little creepy, but the promise of what lurked in the shadows was well worth the risk.

Fingers tangled into his shirt and pulled him closer as soft lips pressed to his. He stumbled closer and pressed her against the cinder block wall. She was sweet and soft and she let out a squeak when his bag hit the floor.

Fitz deepened the kiss, letting himself get lost in her. It had been a long day. A long week, really, and he missed her. 

“What took you so long?” she murmured into his shirt as she slid her hands down his chest.

“Milton.”

“Ugh. Not him again.” Jemma rolled her eyes, the spell between them clearly broken at the mention of the other student. “He doesn’t know the first thing about biology.”

“He only goes to your study group because he thinks you’re hot.”

“Well,” she said primly. “His grades are going to suffer if he doesn’t take his work more seriously.”

Fitz smiled at her, shaking his head.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just...well, is it weird if I found that attractive? You being all judgey?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

But then she was in his arms, molding her body to his and everything was right with the world again. 

Jemma took his hand in hers and pressed it against the bare skin of her thigh. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed the very important fact that she was wearing a skirt. 

He groaned, sliding his hand up higher, encouraged by the way she wrapped a leg around him to give him better access. If she wasn’t so warm and kissing him so thoroughly, he might have thought he’d fallen asleep waiting for Milton to finish that last problem, but then she rocked her hips against him and he was completely certain she was real. 

Fitz raised his head for a second, trying to figure out what to do next. “Over there.” He panted out a few breaths as she laid a line of kisses down his neck. “The...the study carrel.”

Jemma pushed a few abandoned books out of the way as she backed up against the carrel, Fitz following closely. She pushed herself to sitting and Fitz slowly moved his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as he went. Her skin was impossibly smooth and she let out a low moan as he drew a finger across her knickers.

“Bloody hell, Jemma. You’re wet.”

“Missed you.” 

She opened her mouth to say more, but Fitz shushed her and she bit her lip instead as he pushed her knickers to the side and gently stroked her folds.

“You have to be quiet in the library,” he warned, before pushing his finger into her heat. Her whole body tensed as he stroked her, finding the rhythm she liked. He had no idea why she felt the way she did about him, but he wasn’t strong enough to deny her — and she knew it.

“Please.” It was just a single word, but it was enough. He tugged down her knickers and she sighed when his fingers brushed her ankles. The sound went straight to his cock, but he reached for her hand instead, solemnly pulling her up to standing. As much as he wanted her, she’d probably be horrified once she realized what they were about to do — and how many students had probably done the same thing over the years. 

“Let’s go home.”

He pressed a kiss to her hand before bending to pick up the bag he’d dropped on the floor. When he stood she was pouting. Jemma didn’t pout. It wasn’t in her nature, so he was certain it was a flirty pout.

He made a show of tucking her knickers into his bag and she carefully stooped to pick up her backpack before kissing his cheek. 

They made their way down the stairs and out to the sidewalk without saying a word. Jemma plowed ahead, taking quick short steps as she led the way towards the campus apartments. Fitz followed behind more slowly, taking deep breaths of crisp air to cool his heated skin. But then his gaze dropped to the hem of her skirt, billowing slightly from the wind, and remembered what was waiting for him. 

“Bloody hell.” Well, that was doing nothing to calm him down. Walking faster seemed to be the only option now. 

Jemma’s keys were in her hand and she had the door open before he’d even reached her. She reached out to pull him inside, and he kicked the door closed behind him as they both reached for buttons and tugged clothing out of the way.

Once her breasts were free, Fitz kissed across the exposed flesh before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He’d gladly feast on her all night, but the sinful sounds coming from her mouth made it all but impossible for him to focus. Her hands were on his trousers and he released one nipple to the cool air to suck in a breath. His head was spinning and he was feeling giddy from the feel of her body under his hands. But at her sigh of displeasure he captured the other nipple, sucking lightly until she moaned.

“Fitz...don’t stop.”

Desire and love battled inside him for prominence, and he eventually gave up trying to figure out which was more important right now. Grabbing her hips, he turned her around so she was facing the sofa table. He’d always wondered if it was the right height and as she bent over, her skirt inching up to expose a tantalizing glimpse of skin, he found he’d been right.

Jemma shifted impatiently as he moved his hand between her legs. Nothing but wet heat met him and he mumbled words that probably didn’t make any sense, but he knew she understood anyway.

Wrapping one hand around his cock and gripping her hip with the other, he thrust inside in one motion. They both moaned, the sound echoing around them. It felt like heaven. He let her adjust, just enjoying being inside her, and only started moving when she wiggled her bum back towards him. 

It was always good between them. They seemed to understand each other in a way no one else had, but they’d both been so busy they hadn’t made as much time for this. And _this_ was amazing. The feel of her warm skin, the sounds she made when he moved, the hardened nipple he pinched between his fingers as their bodies collided. 

He could feel how close she was. 

“Fitz. Don’t stop. Just, don’t stop.” She was panting, tension evident in her voice, and he released her nipple in favor of rubbing small circles over her clit. She fell forward, resting her upper body on the table while Fitz’s hips pistoned against her. She was shaking and calling his name, her pussy pulsing, as she shattered and fell apart. Seeing her like that only made his desire more intense, his focus solely on this moment.

Eventually, she relaxed, taking deep breaths of air as he kept moving, faster now, and he let out a grunt as he pushed deep inside her one last time. 

“Jemma.” He chanted her name like a mantra, not sure if he was cursing her or worshipping her. She was the only woman who’d ever tied him up in knots like this. 

Jemma cried his name again as her channel fluttered around him again, milking his cock until they were both in a daze of exhausted bliss. When he was spent, he pulled her upright, peppering kisses over every inch of skin. 

“You alright?”

She still hadn’t spoken, but he was only a little worried. He could see the rise and fall of her breaths and hoped she was just as dazed from the long-overdue orgasm as he was.

“Never better,” she said, finally turning in his arms and resting her head against his chest.

“Thank god married housing is so close to the library. I don’t think I would have made it much further.”

“I _know_ I wouldn’t have. You are unfairly attractive in that blue shirt.”

“Are you telling me this is all because I had to wear a nice shirt for my meeting with my dissertation committee?”

He felt slightly insulted, though he knew how she felt about that shirt. Maybe he’d even done it on purpose. 

“Maybe.” Jemma smiled, nibbling at her lower lip. “But mostly because I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“I’m ready.”

“I know you are. You are going to give the best dissertation defense anyone has ever seen.”

“I appreciate your confidence. But I’ll still need to review everything in the morning.”

“Library? I can meet you there with tea.”

“That sounds lovely. I know the perfect place to study.”

“Not there,” Fitz interrupted with a cough. “I don’t think I could —“

“I meant the study room on the third floor.” She raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you meant.”

He rolled his eyes as she walked away. But that was okay. This was the life he’d always dreamed of. And in another year they’d be Dr. and Dr. Fitz-Simmons, changing the world with science.


End file.
